


Wakey wakey

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: Cloud uses his sword as a door stop.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Wakey wakey

The sound of the cabin door handle squeaking as it turned motivated Cloud before he was even fully awake. He rolled to the edge of the bed, grabbed his sword propped against the wall and swung it at the opening door, stopping it dead in its tracks.  
"Hey, what the hell, man!?" Barret's surprised and annoyed voice barked from the other side. He stuck his head next to the crack, adding, "I was just seeing if yall was here yet. Couldn't find nobody else."  
"Sorry, habit," Cloud replied in a dismissive tone. His eyes flicked away from Barret, then returned. "You...want something else?"  
Barret blustered and said, "Yeah, you seen Tifa around. Can't find her. Figured she would've stayed close."  
Again, Cloud’s gaze flicked to a point on his other side, then back to Barret. "Nope," he said, unable to hold his eye. "I'm not even up yet."  
Barret nodded. "Right, right." He backed up from the doorway, saying, "I'll let you get back to your sleeping beauty--err, I mean beauty sleep."He sauntered away humming a victory fanfare.

Cloud sighed and nudged the door all the way closed with his sword, then rolled onto his side.   
Tifa had her face tightly pressed into his side. "Is he gone?" she mumbled.  
"Yeah," he replied, reaching to take her hands away from her face. "You okay? Not exactly the kind of wake up call you expect."  
She chuckled and ducked her head. "No kidding."  
Cloud stared lovingly into her eyes until she grew embarrassed and flustered. Were they not going to talk about last night? "Guess we should get up before more people show." He went to move and Tifa grabbed him.  
"Wait. Just a little longer," she said in a husky voice. "If this is all we have, I want it to last as long as it can."  
Cloud wrapped her in his arms. "It won't be," he said in an overconfident tone. "We'll make it through this and go home, together." 


End file.
